


(Have you ever felt this way?)

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Kara has a hard time waking Raina in the mornings.
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	(Have you ever felt this way?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Domestic AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.

It takes Kara two cups of tea- one before and one after a short meditation session- to gather up enough strength of will to wake up Raina.

It has been a point of contempt before, her tendency to always wake up first paired with her inability to pull Raina out of her peaceful sleep. Raina complains when she doesn’t have enough time to get a full face of sharp make-up before going to work or when they don’t get to share a rainy morning exchanging sweet kisses under the covers. Kara still loves too much the slow heaving of Raina’s chest, deep in- she hopes- soft dreams and getting to watch her golden skin under the sunshine, but she also understands her wife’s point. Sometimes she means to wake her up but gets distracted by the view and by the time she can shake off the spell, it is too late.

Sometimes, like today, she yields to the bewitchment for a while but manages to find a balance and wake Raina up early enough to not be scolded. She brings a fresh cup of tea to the bedside table and places their cat right next to Raina, sits down on the bed while she watches the elderly animal slowly start licking his owner’s face.

Contrary to everything that she claims when she is fully awake, Raina doesn’t push the cat away, but hugs it close to her chest and tries to slip him under the covers with her, her eyes shut tight. Saturn doesn’t take well to her ministrations, cries outrage, and promptly frees himself to go waggling to Kara’s lap.

Kara scratches under his chin and lets him purr for a minute on her lap before attempting again.

“Love, we have your sister’s picnic today.”

“I know, I know.” Kara understands why Raina gets so pissed when she doesn’t get enough time to put on her make-up: it’s a sort of armor she wears, in a way- but for Kara, her wife will never be more beautiful that at this moment, eyes just open, staring at her in soft adoration. “Could serve Daisy well to leave her waiting. She has done it to us enough times already.

“Hey, leave me out of your quarrel with your sister.” There isn’t even a trace of heat in her murmur while she pushes one of Raina’s bouncy curls out of her eyes. She only said it fishing for one kind of response in particular.

Either her plan worked or Raina knows exactly what Kara was hoping for- probably a bit of both- because she raises her hand in the air and wiggles her ring finger at Kara.

“It was in the fine print. Too bad you didn’t read it.” 

Kara brings the beloved hand to her mouth and kisses her knuckles.

“Too bad indeed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
